Stimulate Your Senses
by Fullbuster13
Summary: Lyon goes to the guild's bathhouse but encounters an unexpected visitor. Lyredy smut. Image art belongs to jellalfernanfez.


Based on me and juvvias' headcanons about Lyredy and her art which can be found here which can be found on the tumblr blog jellalfernanfez (it's really really good). I've always wondered how Meredy's magic would come into play during a time like this.

* * *

><p>It was the dead of night at the Lamia Scale guild. Everyone headed home after a hard day of jobs because The Old Hag was getting senile again. She made sure no one was being lazy around the guild hall as their third place finish in the Grand Magic Games wasn't good enough for her. Only one wizard stuck around at this late hour.<p>

"From now on I'm only taking jobs with Jura or by myself," Lyon muttered to himself. "Yuka was useless in the fight as those bandits didn't use any magic, Chelia spent more time focusing on "love" than on the task and her attacks always missed, and Toby might be the dumbest wizard in Fiore."

He decided that he'll go to the guild's bathhouse to try to take some of the edge off from today. Having it all to himself would definitely be relaxing. He could just imagine how great it would feel to sit in the hot springs and not have to worry about a thing in the world. However, it turned out that somebody was already about to use it.

Lyon gasped and his face became completely flushed right after he entered. He did his best to not make a sound and frighten the person standing in the bathhouse and hid behind a corner. He could see a woman standing with only a towel covering her midsection, but her back was faced to him so he couldn't see her face. Whoever this person was, they were a beauty crafted by Aphrodite. Her skin gave the illusion of a heavenly glow radiating from her body. The legs on this stranger were long, thin, and covered in silky smooth skin.

As Lyon watched, she elegantly removed the ponytail in her wavy hair and it gently fell down her back. It was a gorgeous pink color. He wanted make his presence known to avoid getting caught peeping, but he wasn't sure who the person could be. He sort of recognized the hair but he the memory was vague.

"_That clearly isn't Natsu,_" Lyon thought to himself. "_It's a different pink anyway. I doubt it's Chelia or Sherry as she's much more mature than Chelia and she does look more attractive than Sherry. I don't think she's a relative of theirs because their hair is a darker pink._"

Just then, the unidentified woman, assuming she was alone and Lyon wasn't being a nervous pervert, dropped her towel. It slid down from her midsection to the floor, and Lyon had a full view of the back half of her naked body. He could barely contain himself when he saw it. Those incredible legs ran up to a toned and curvaceous rear end. And even though he was looking at her back, he could still see a part of her large breasts. This woman was a goddess, and poor Lyon couldn't handle it.

He fell backwards and fainted. The loud thud of his body hitting the ground caught the attention of the young woman. She turned her head back and saw a white-haired man with a well-placed towel on his body. She screeched in panic then realized he had fainted.

"Ouch!" Lyon screamed as he regained consciousness, he was awoken by one of Meredy's Maguilty Sodom swords placed in his leg.

The woman was standing directly over him. He could now get a good glimpse at her face. Bright green orbs stared into his when he stood back up. He noticed her run her eyes quickly down his body and she lost some of the seriousness in her expression. She then regained it and looked back at his face. He now knew who the late night intruder was, as the last time he saw this woman it was for brief moments while they were fighting dragon hatchlings.

"Didn't Ur teach you and Gray not to peep on women you dirty perv?!" Meredy called out, she had put the towel back on to cover herself before waking him up. "How much did you see?!"

"Enough to pass out apparently," that comment earned him a slap on the face from her. "Look, I'm just confused on why you're invading our guild's bathhouse. If I recall correctly you're part of an independent guild."

"That's why I'm here," she answered back with a much calmer voice than she had been previously using. "Jellal is informing Jura on matters regarding Tartarus, it seems they're becoming active again and we're trying to figure out what they're up to."

"So I see, that's a scary thought. So why exactly are you _here_ specifically?"

"Is it too much to ask for a relaxing night in your hot springs before Jellal and I take off? I didn't come here to get ogled by a moron who faints when they see a girl's ankle. Haven't you seen a woman before?" She joked to him.

"Excuse you I was ranked second in Sorcerer Weekly's latest "Wizard I'd Most Like to be My Boyfriend," he defensively rebutted as he crossed his arms and scoffed. "I've seen multiple women."

"Juvia told me about your little crush on her," Meredy giggled and covered her mouth. "Considering she defeated you when you caught a glimpse of her panties this isn't really surprising."

"Well you're showing no sense of modesty either I see. Aren't you going to try to cover yourself up a little more in the presence of another person? Don't tell me you plan on bathing with me in the nude."

"Sorry if I grew up in a dark guild, then spent the rest of my life with my foster mother and a man who sees literally only one woman in the sexual sense, but boy does he lose it when he sees her in her revealing armors. So modesty was lost on me. Also I could ask you the same question and who said we were bathing together?"

"Well I didn't come here to get kicked out of my own guild's bathhouse."

Lyon then put a hand on Meredy's shoulder.

"Besides, I'm sure we'll find a way to enjoy each other's company in here," he said with a smirk and his other hand running through his shining white hair.

Meredy kept her composure much better than him initially. But now it seemed the tables have turned. She started to blush. It wasn't just some cute little one either, her face was burning up extremely hard. Her cheeks was almost as pink as her hair. She didn't have any experience with men prior to this moment. Now was one of the most sought after bachelors in Fiore hitting on her?

She tried to smile back at him, but she was so nervous it came out as an awkward grin. Meredy flinched back and tried to avoid his piercing gaze. She then looked back into his dark eyes. She noticed that they showed no fear or nervousness in this delicate situation, almost like a hunter's.

Lyon moved his hand from her shoulder and his placed her jaw between his thumb and index finger. His touch was cold, but a refreshing cold on her face. It cooled her hot-blooded visage. He tilted his head, which made Meredy panic even more. Lyon noticed how she looked slightly discomforted.

"Is something the matter?" He asked while putting his hand down.

"Nothing, it's just I-"

"Aren't experienced?"

Meredy nodded as she took a step back. She didn't want to be rude and tell him no. Because she definitely wanted to as well. His body appeared like it was hand-crafted out of ice. Glistening skin coated his cut muscles. His arms and shoulders were completely toned and large to boot. Two perfectly-shaped pectorals and shredded abs covered his torso. Lyon's face was no let-down either, his jawline is so defined it looked a sword's edge.

"It's fine, just let me take the lead," he said as he put a hand on her cheek.

Meredy was rattled as hell by this situation. All she wanted was a peaceful bath and now one of the hottest mages in the country was trying to get with her. Right away all she thought was he's just a player trying to add another lady onto his list and she needed to resist the dark temptation from this white-haired hunk. However, his touch told her different. She felt that it conveyed a message of security, that she was safe with him.

Her face was warm, Lyon could practically feel the anxiety. After a second or so with his hand on her cheek she began to cool down. Meredy's raised eyebrows slowly lowered themselves back down. Her skin was no longer florid and returned to its original cream color. Green eyes stared into his searing with a combination of passion and wonder. He took all of this as a sign of readiness.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shyly muttered. "Just a little nervous is all. I've never done-"

Lyon hushed her by placing his index finger from his other hand on her mouth. He once again tilted his head, and this time she remained still as he leaned in. He removed his finger and slid the hand on her cheek down to her chin. He then pulled her face slightly upward and shut his eyes.

The kiss began gentle and easy. His lips softly landed on hers. Meredy's lips remained still while Lyon began to brush against them with his. She then closed her eyes as well and began to dissolve into his seduction. He smirked and placed a hand on her back in an attempt to remove the towel tied to her torso. She responded by placing a hand in his snowy mane and the other on his back. On instinct, she started to rub all of his well-defined muscles which sent a jolt through his body.

Lyon responded by taking his free hand and grabbing a hold of her fine ass. She jumped at the sudden aggressiveness. Meredy figured if Lyon wanted the naughtiness to increase she'd comply. Her tongue became involved in the kiss and she licked his lips. Then it darted into his mouth and swiped across his teeth. Lyon was caught off-guard and disengaged.

"I didn't expect you to get the hang of it so quickly," he breathed with an impressed and raspy tone.

She then pulled his ear close to her mouth and whispered, "I'm gonna be real good at this when we're all done here." After that she took a step back and untied the towel around his waist.

Lyon raised an eyebrow at the little temptress with intrigue. He was ecstatic to see her transition from a nervous first-timer to a confident minx so quickly. If Meredy wanted excitement, he was going to give it to her. He firmly grabbed both of her hips and slowly guided her back to the floor with their chests pressed against together. The two were so wrapped into each other's bodies that they didn't even care about the hard surface they were on top of.

He wedged his body between her legs and moved his head to her neck. He started with a gentle kiss on the side of her neck but then went to aggressively sucking. She let out a small whine, it was the first noise he heard her make. Lyon took the cue and lightly gnawed on her collarbone as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

Meredy moaned with pleasure as Lyon continued to place hickeys along the side of her neck. After he finished his assault he moved his head up to hers to get another look at her orbs as green as nature itself. She then put both hands on his head to pull her lips up to meet his. This kiss was much less innocent. The two of them swirled their tongues together and took turns sucking on the other's lips.

A trail of saliva kept their bottom lips connected as they broke the kiss. Lyon then wanted to get his hands and mouth on those voluptuous breasts of hers. He placed his hands on the soft mounds then his mouth on one of her nipples. He licked the surrounding area, followed by sucking on it with fervor. Meredy mewled as her arousal level rose while Lyon rolled the other one between two of his fingers.

The Lamia Scale ace gnawed on it as well for a short period of time. After that he got on his knees and moved his hand along her inner thigh. Meredy bit her bottom lip and sharply inhaled once Lyon reached the end of her leg and the start of her torso. He softly rubbed the surrounding area of her entrance.

Lyon was actually taken by how beautiful it looked. It appeared so soft, warm, and perfectly-sculpted that he couldn't wait a moment longer. He stared at it for a few moments with wide-eyes then looked back at Meredy's face.

"I'm ready for it, Lyon," she sensually whimpered.

He realized she was practically begging for it. He could even see how wet she was, and her eyes were glossed with sin and need. Lyon greatly considered teasing her with his fingers or mouth, but he figured this is her first time doing anything so he'll give her what she wants. He turned her over and lied down next to her with her back tightly against his chest. He pressed his cold hand to her cheek once more, assuring her of her safety in this moment. His head hovering over hers.

Meredy turned her head upwards towards his. She interlocked her hand with the one on her face. Her right leg hooked his legs give him access to her body. Lyon began to insert himself, and she quickly closed her eyes and bit back a moan.

"I promise you it'll be alright."

She opened her eyes and nodded. Lyon began to softly thrust his hips. He knew coming in that she was a virgin but he didn't expect her to be this tight. Every inch of his length was completely enveloped when inside of her. After a minute of gentle movement, she proposed an idea.

"I wonder how it'll feel now," Meredy stated as a heart seal appeared on both of their wrists.

The instant the spell was completed both of them felt pleasure beyond what was thought possible. Lyon panted loudly while Meredy screamed with arousal. Both of them stayed still for a couple of minutes in an attempt to control these explosions of ecstasy surging in their bodies.

"We've barely done anything and this by far the best I've ever had," Lyon headily growled.

Once they composed themselves Lyon started to slide his hips into hers at a smooth and slow pace again. As their senses were linked the pleasure of being inside her wet and warm cunt along with the pleasure she was feeling was absolutely overbearing. His body was practically numb from all the stimulation. Thoughts soon started to fade away, and the only thing that was in his brain during this time was Meredy.

Lyon wasn't the only one having the time of their life. His partner cried out in arousal as he moved his length in and out of her. She also fell under the spell of his free hand. The touch was always in the right spots and chilled her hot and sweaty body. It eventually became too much to bear as she surged with excitement near her breaking point.

"Lyon!" She cried out.

"I know, our feelings are entwined," he desperately panted in response.

His movements became faster and faster. It wasn't long til Meredy was screaming and tightly squeezed Lyon's fingers between hers. She called out his name one last time before he let out a husky grunt and shut his eyes tight. His final push into her hips caused passion to sear from their auras. No feeling in the universe could possibly match their current state. The sheer pleasure of each other's marvelous bodies would've sufficed for either of them. Meredy's sensory link provided double the amount of arousal, which led to the best night of both of their young lives.

Their climax could only be described as the fiery heat bursting from ten-thousand exploding suns, the icy chill of a complete polar vortex where no warmth existed, and the refreshment of having one's body completely submerged into a massive pool of feathers.

"How is a feeling like that possible?" Lyon exhaled as he exited Meredy and turned on to his back. "There's no possible way that I, well we, could've experienced something so breathtaking."

"Magic truly is beautiful," Meredy responded as she turned over as well and laid an arm across Lyon's chest.

Lyon tilted his head in to steal another kiss from the young maiden. After he pulled his lips away, "I'm assuming you don't wish to sleep on this hard floor."

They found a cot in bathhouse where they could fall asleep. Meredy's back was tightly pressed to his chest and Lyon draped his arm around her for the whole night.

"Meredy, we should be leaving now," Jellal exclaimed as he was searching for her in the morning. "Mered-"

He entered the bathhouse and stumbled upon his accomplice and what appeared to be her partner for the previous night. Jellal knew that nothing was covering them other than the blanket and the other's body.

"I don't want to guess what you two did last night," he stated as they awoke.

Lyon immediately flinched back and Meredy did whatever she could to cover herself. Lyon pleaded to Jellal to forgive him, the latter respond he doesn't wish to talk about it nor does he think differently of either of them. Jellal tried to maintain composed but the whole situation was very awkward for him. Meredy clothed herself and Crime Sorcière left.

"So, am I in trouble or something?" Meredy asked Jellal while they were on the train.

"Oh I'm not upset or going to punish you or anything," he answered. "I'm just not sure if Ultear would approve of you getting involved with one of her mother's pupils."

"Like you have any right to talk about who we're getting involved with Mr. I'm Gonna Blow My Cover to Impress Erza," she teased back.

"I was going to win that fight for my team and you and Ultear blew it anyway."


End file.
